The Super Shredders: The Beginning
by Love-ChellyAnn
Summary: The Cullen Crew is one of the most famous Skate groups ever. But what happens when it starts to fall apart, and Edward and Bella try to recreate the old crew they had way back as tiny tykes? Only in a Cullen univers could Drama and Humor co-exist!


"Here comes Edward Cullen and Bella Swan skating off the top of the full pipe," the announcer and host, Dustin Dollin, bellowed into a microphone from the judging table, which included other pro skaters Tony Hawk, Chad Muska, Bam Margera, Jereme Rogers, Arto Saari, and Vanessa Torres.

Two small children, around the ages of five or six years old, started their first 40 second run in the "2001 Los Angele's Old-School All-Stars Junior Skate Division".

The boy, Edward, had just ollied off the full pipe and acid dropped into the bowl doing a revert while landing, then performing a nose manuel to keep the combo going. Edward, starting to lose speed, did a 360 kick flip onto a nearby grind rail, and then shifted from the boardslide to a noseslide.

Bella, the girl, followed quickly after Edward had dropped into the bowl.

Instead of dropping in as Edward had done, she performed the ever complicated McTwist followed by a no comply manuel, then, approaching the grind rail, Bella did a pop-shovit and landed in a board slide.

Obviously, these kind of tricks were saved for the pros like Steve Cabellero and Elissa Steamer, not for kids who looked like they were still in pre school.

In fact, the kids were so small, their helmets and pads looked way to big for them, seeing as their helmets covered most of Edward and Bella's face, and their elbow pads covered most of their arms. Their green tshirts given to each skater especially for the tournament were so big, even though they were the smallest size.

The two weren't even supposed to being doing such a sport at such a young and fragile age, their mothers had protested almost religiously.

But one day the duo were crawling around, looking for toys to play with.

_Flashback:_

_Edward and Bella ventured into Edward's brother Emmett's room._

_Edward had saw a very peculiar thing: A board with four wheels on it. This intrigued the two three year olds. Edward dragged the board from under Emmett's bed, sqealing with glee that he was able to find something for him and his very best friend to do._

_Edward, eager to try it out, asked Bella to step on to it with him. The two carefully had climbed onto the board and sat criss cross, Bella in the front, Edward in the back, while Edward moved the board across the floor with his hands. _

_Bella wanted to step things up a bit. Edward by then was pushing the board faster now. She very carefully stood up, holding Edward's small hands for dear life._

_"Up," the baby demanded._

_Edward, scared that the person he cared for so much would get hurt, slowly stood up, still holding Bella's hand._

_Edward and Bella were now pushing with both their left feet out Emmett's door and into the marble floored hallway. The two loved how the board felt like flying against the floor, and marvouled at how the rugged sandpaper and grip tape felt against their soft sensative feet._

_"Emmett, are you riding the skateboard in the house again!?" Esme had asked the eldest Cullen son._

_A six year old Emmett poked his head through the door to the living room in which he was watching a new episode of Blue's Clues, "No, Mama, me and Alice were just watching T.V." _

_Esme, extremely confuzzled as to why she was hearing the sound of wheels against her wood floors, turned towards the sink in which she was washing dishes, muttering something about losing her marbles._

_"Mama, look at us, we're The Super Shredders!" Edward had shouted happily as he and Bella glided into the kitchen striking a surfer like pose._

_Esme hestantly turned around, before her eyes revealed her fear: Edward and Bella had found Emmett's skateboard._

_Esme didn't want Emmett riding around on something so dangerous, especially at the young age of six. _

_But Emmett had insisted he be just like some "Hawk" character Esme had never heard of. Esme had given in when Carisle brought the then bouncing four year old home with a crimson red helmet and vert elbo and knee pads._

_Esme had finally given in to Emmett's wish and later that very same day brought Emmett to the local Forks Skate Park along with Edward, Bella, and Alice in tow. Those three were only one then, so Esme didn't have to worry about any ideas planting themselves within her even more fragile children and her best friends child._

_Looks like that those two happy years of carefully shielding the three from frequent falls and bruises were over._

_End of Flashback._

Of course, after that fatefull day, Bella and Edward grew an obsessive interest in skate boarding, and Alice definitley didn't want to be out of the loop .

To Esme and Renee, it was like the Emmett situation all over again, except they were dealing with three three year olds, and one of them couldn't even walk five feet without tripping over her own feet.

But of course saying no to your children whom you loved so much and pestered so many times about the same thing could only go on for so long.

So after 2 months of the young children begging for turns on Emmett's skateboard and constant trips to the park to watch the older kids skate, the two mothers cracked and bought two pink skateboards and one blue skateboard, along with black hemets and pads.

After two years of practicing in the drive way on mini ramps, the Cullen Crew and Bella decided to start their very own skateboarding crew.

Bella and Edward opted to keep the Super Shredder name Edward had shouted out some time ago, but Alice and Emmett thought that if they were going to start a skateboarding team, they ought to have a more proper, less "immature" name, much to Bella and Edward's dislike.

Thus the skate board team the kids dubbed "The Cullen Crew" was born.

Emmett, being the oldest at nine years of age, was the captain, and even had a helmet and board with a golden crown on them. He was used for the more hardcore part of the tournaments the team participated in.

Alice, Edward's twin sister and older by six minutes, was claimed the official team outfit designer, along with designing their boards and helmets. She was used during the the skate line portion of the tournaments.

Then that leaves Edward and Bella, the youngest two of the team. They were used during the free style portion of tournaments because they had been skating the longest out of the four kids, and since most of the time the competitions called for a tagteam, and they got along the best, never ever fighting, they were also the best candidates.

After the Cullen Crew's first competition, Fork's Ameture Skate Comp , they had met two other kids who would join their group: Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale.

Jasper, around six years old back then, and Rosalie , about nine years of age then, were step-siblings, and had created the Skate Team: The Dynamic Duo.

They had all met under a misunderstanding.

Emmett and the rest of the crew happened to be sitting on top of the jungle gym in the local park, when a girl with honey blonde hair and pig tails came rolling by on a skateboard, with a curly haired boy chasing after her.

Emmett had always said he hated posers, and would do anything to call them out on it.

Since Rosalie happened to be very feminine, he figured she was poser, a stupid stereotype on his part.

Emmett hopped down from the highest point of the jungle gym with his skateboard in hand and quickly set it down on the ground and started to pump with his right foot. He tried to catch up with the girl and small boy, and when he did, he shouted out, "Awesome you can ride a skateboard, shame you're a _poser_!".

That's when things got ugly.

Rosalie skidded to a stop and put one finger up to Jasper to tall him not to say anything.

Rosalie glared at him and challenged him to a game of SKATE. If she was so Amateur, then beating her should've been a cinch for Emmett, right?

So sadly mistaken, the curly haired nine year old had been.

As raised to turn out at least slightly like a gentleman, Emmett let Rosalie have at it first,

Rosalie started skating on a half pipe with tricks that non of the Cullen Crew had even seen, much less heard of.

When it was Emmett's turn to try and pull off and land all those tricks, he just sadly dropped his board to the ground, kicked it, and pouted.

Of course, one man's sadness is another man's hilarity!

Bella, who had been hiding her face in Edward's shirt, began giggling uncontrollably in his shirt while Edward laughed at Emmett's stupid look on his face. Alice held her sides to stop the pain of the laughing frenzy. Emmett just kept his head bowed while Rosalie stared at him smug, and Jasper let a shy smile creep across his face.

That, I guess, would be the more appropriate time to say that's how the Cullen Crew was born.

But hey, I'm an author.

When it comes to how bad my preplanning is......

Let's just say I'm no miracle worker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: You thought I was going to leave it there, didn't you! I wanted to, but, I figured, I have been updating SOOOOOOOO SLOWLY. I owed this to you guys!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But that was four years ago.

The competition with Bella and Edward as six year olds, the whole meeting Rosalie and Jasper, being relatively unknown, that was long ago.

Emmett was now 13 years old, and getting closer to being pro any day.

Alice, Bella, and Edward were all 10, and were such a close knit group.

Rosalie was 13, and Jasper was 10.

By now, Rosalie was in the hardcore skating, just like Emmett. The groups still remained as it did four years ago.

Except Jasper fared to take a different path than just skating, but being the team's manager!

He was the one who got the Cullen's into the competitions, who got them sponsored, and who got them their own clothing line. He was also extremely business man like. He wore a black t-shirt under a black blazer, and black sunglasses to match. Of course, someone who hung out with skaters all the time was only so professional, of course Jasper always wore some type of jeans.

Jasper also managed to get the Cullens into some pretty darn fancy parties, and occasionally let Emmett throw some himself, of course, with police nearby.

Police needed for the extremely awesome apartment both the Cullen and Swan family shared.

It was so big, with seven stories all to themselves. There was four bathrooms, one gigantic granite top kitchen, a home theater, complete with home made popcorn and soda dispenser, an indoor skatepark and basketball court, game room, white as snow living room, music room, iPod-Mac room, even a pizza making room and seven bedrooms populated it.

Point being made, the Cullen Crew was famous, extremely famous.

And at such a young age they got their career started, their whole future was set for them, and everything was to go according to plan.

Right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am so horrible for starting up a new story! HEEHEE! I'M EVIL! Please, review, and tell me how I'm doing with the whole transition from baby work? PLEASE TELL ME! And for those of you who haven't an idea about skateboard, trust me, this story is more than about skateboarding so you don't have to look up anything to understand this. Only the beginning happens to be a whole lot to do with skateboarding but then.....oh shoot, I'll blow the ending!!!!!

Luvs all of yall,

Chelsea


End file.
